The present invention relates generally to water fountains, and more particularly, to wall hanging water fountains for use in residential and commercial environments.
The use of moving water as a therapeutic, and particularly products that include the soothing qualities of moving water, have historically been quite popular. More recently, individuals increasingly desire to place water fountains utilizing such soothing water movements in their homes and at their places of business. Although many outdoor garden-type fountains are known, and table-top fountains are increasingly popular and available, the recent increase in interest for water fountains has led to a need for modern commercial and residential fountains that reflect modern tastes. In addition, many water fountains for the home are often replete with problems such as requiring complicated assembly, splashing, leaking, and overall noisy operation. Some fountains cannot be used inside as well as outside, and many fountains having a recirculating-type pump are often only equipped with one setting. As a result, variable water flow rates are not easily obtained. In addition, in many instances where a significant amount of water is being circulated, the loud noise created by the falling water can sometimes become more of a distraction, and decrease from the soothing effects of the fountain's intended purpose.
Therefore, there exists a need for durable, quality water fountain for wall use utilizing modern, bold design concepts and contemporary materials, dramatic lighting, as well as utilizing techniques to expose portions of the flowing water. In addition, there is a need for a water fountain requiring no complicated assembly, that is self contained, and that is able to be used indoors as well as outdoors. Moreover, it is desired that the water fountains be relatively splash proof and leak free, with the option of adjustability of the recirculating pump, while still yielding a relatively quiet water fountain to contribute to the soothing effects of the moving water.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a water fountain that solves the aforementioned problems.